


Contact Light

by xxvivo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 13-year-old Louis, 14-Year-Old Harry, Coming Out, It's more like a chaptered one shot, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, idk what to say in these, larry stylinson - Freeform, mostly to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxvivo/pseuds/xxvivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (13) and Harry (14) are best of best friends. One night Harry asks Louis if they want to kiss. Just to practice of course they say. However, afterwards Louis doesn't really know how to act with the way he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breastlumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breastlumps/gifts).



> Hey people, I orginally wanted this story to be longer. But since there's a deadline on it I didn't make it to finish it the way I wanted it at first.
> 
> Second I live in Holland and the schooling system is probably different from yours. In my country 12 and 13 year old kids go to the same school which is from 12 to 16/17/18. I think the Americans call it high school but since I know nothing about their schooling system I can't say for sure.
> 
> Because I live in Holland everyone cycles to school if you live 15km or less away from school. And since we all live close to each other that distance is like never more. Harry and Louis go to school with a regular bus and not a school bus. I don't know schoolbusses so I wasn't comfortable writing one without knowlegde.
> 
> Have fun reading.

"Hey Harry, do you know the answer to this maths question?" asked Louis his best friend. They have been friends for an enternity and sat together in all their classes. Harry was the smart one who helped Louis a lot with their schoolwork. Louis didn't get why school is so important. They learnt a lot. He could see it. He never saw the use in it. He wants the teachers to talk about space. That's the only thing he knows a lot about. 

Whenever he asks his teachers if they could talk about space, they say it's far too complicated to teach their class about. They are actually really amazed that he knows that much about it. Looking at his grades you would never think he would be this smart about a subject. It's kind of like Harry's and his thing. Only with Harry the teachers expect him to like such an subject.

"Which one Lou? But please don't ask me those questions that loud. The teacher is looking at us," whispers Harry. Louis tried to focus back on his work and show him which question he was talking about. However he didn't even know it anymore.

"Sorry Hazza, I will try not to be that loud. But I don't know which question it was anymore. Maybe this one?" he said while pointing at a random question. This way he still could talk to Harry while he wouldn't get all annoyed by Louis not trying to work. Luckily for Louis the bell rang so they would be done with school that day.

After he had picked up his jacket out of his locker and went to walk to the bus stop. He and Harry luckily lived close to each other so they could always ride the bus together. Normally Harry was earlier there at the bus stop but not today. Harry always immediately goes to the bus stop while Louis mostly talks to some of his other friends first. He has missed the bus a few times because of that. 

The bus came and stopped for Louis to get in. He looked around if he could spot Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. He stepped inside the bus bus just a few steps and tried to find Harry again.

"Hey boy, hurry up won't ya? I wanna go," the bus driver said to him. 

"No, please wait. There's my friend he needs to go with this bus as well." Luckily he saw Harry in time. If he didn't he wouldn't have an excuse to let the bus driver wait some more. Harry ran to the bus all the way and hopped inside. 

"Next time I won't wait for you!" the bus driver shouted after them as they sat somewhere in the back of the bus.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Louis was really curious what took him so long. He is never late!

"The teacher wanted to talk to me about some project. I shouted after you asking you to wait but you were gone too fast.”  Louis did run fast when the bell rang. He wanted to get away from that horrible class and get home.

“Sorry Hazza, I’ll stay with you the next time and listen to all the boring stuff the teacher wanted to say to you.” Louis said to Harry as sarcastic as possible. Harry poked him and started to giggle. He looks so adorable when he giggles. Oh my god, why did I think that.

"Louis, do you want to come to my house tonight and watch the stars?" He still asks if I want to come every Friday to watch the stars together, even though we do this every Friday.

"Of course Harry! We do it every night and there are some cool stars to see tonight I read in a space magazine." He is so excited about those stars. Maybe they can find some information on the internet to know more about them.

"Really?! That's so cool! Well here's my bus stop see you tonight then." He hopped out the bus and walked home which made that he sat alone now.

However, sitting alone wasn't for long. At the same stop Harry got out another boy walked in and asked if he could sit next to Louis. Louis didn't care that this boy went to sit next to him. He grabbed his headphones and put some music on.

"Hey, what are you listening to?" the strange boy asked.

"Eh, nothing special really. Why are you asking?" Louis tried to stay nice even though the boy annoyed him already. The boy looked like a real smart pants who doesn't have a social life at all. He wore clothes which screamed: 'I'm rich and smart look at me!' Louis didn't like these kind of people. Those people always thought that they were amazing and everyone else was nothing. 

"No special reason really, just interested." Louis hated him already. Why would you ever ask someone a question like that with such a bullshit reason. He probably wanted to insult him if he answered honestly to what he was listening.

Louis ignored the boy and went back to listening music. When the bus stopped at his stop he got out without saying anything to the boy.

 

***

 

"Mum, can I go to Harry's tonight?" he asked his mother while chewing on his spaghetti.

"Louis, don't talk while you're still eating. But yes you can go." Louis quickly shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and ran to his room. He wanted to get to Harry as fast as possible. He grabbed his bag and started searching for his laptop where he saved some cool new pictures from NASA on.

"Come down now Louis! We're still eating Lottie hasn't finished yet!" his mum screamed. Louis put his laptop in his bag when he found it and put it in his bag. Then he walked downstairs and sat down at the table again.

"I'm done," Lottie said. Louis stood up and waved a quick goodbye before starting to walk to Harry's.

 

***

 

"Hey Louis, come in," Anne said when Louis knocked on their door that evening. He went upstairs knowing that Harry would be there sitting in his room. He sat behind his desk doing something on his laptop.

“Hey Harry what are you doing?” Louis asked. He walked towards Harry making sure not to step on any of the papers lying around which was mostly homework and things about stars. Harry is always very organized except for his paperwork. 

"Just printing out a map of the stars tonight. I want to know what I see tonight when I see something," he answered. He always printed them out never did Louis. Louis said he would but was always too lazy to get it done. Harry knew this and made sure he did it instead.

Louis didn't comment on it and only whispered a soft thanks. He doesn't like the lazy side of him at all. It makes him feel not as good as others. He knows that he could change it if he wants but it always ends up the same way.

The papers came out of the printer while Louis sat down on Harry's bed. Harry grabbed the papers and set the telescope ready in a good angle to look out of the window. Louis sat up to help but Harry was already done.

"What are you going to do this weekend?" Harry asked Louis.

"I don't know really. Probably game a bit, nothing special really," he answered Harry. "What about you?"

"Well, fist I want to do some things for that project that teacher wanted my help with and my mum wants to go shopping Saturday. She says I need some new clothes." While Harry was saying that he remembered the boy in the bus.

 "Sounds boring Haz. When you left in the bus another boy came to sit next to me." He didn't know why but he wanted to tell Harry about that boy.

"That's not really special Louis, why are you telling me?" Harry asked him.

"The boy asked me what I was listening. And he wore horrible clothes and acted like he was super smart."

"Don't think bad about him. Maybe he's just new and looking for friend what is totally normal," Harry answered his question.

Louis scuffed and choose not to talk about it again. Maybe the boy was looking for a friend, but if he did Louis was not someone who wanted to be friends with him.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?" Harry suddenly asked Louis.

"No! That's gross Harry!" Louis yelled. Harry felt offended by the sudden outburst of him and they both didn't say anything.

"But actually, I don't know, maybe? I'm scared though." Louis said after a minute.

"We could try. Like, to practice. You don't have to be worried anymore afterwards." Louis looked a bit shocked to Harry. He wanted to kiss! But when Louis thought about it, maybe it was smart to do. If he was ever to kiss a girl at least he kissed before and wasn't such a loser during it.

"Yeah okay," he finally said, "I'll do it."

Harry looked at him and Louis looked back. He started to freak out because he didn't know what to do at all! Touch his lips with yours and then what?! He began to doubt if he made the right decision to say yes to it. Not paying attention to Harry he didn't notice Harry had came a lot closer and connected their lips.

Louis was paralyzed and didn't know what to do. He was kissing for the first time! He actually felt really happy. It was good, the kissing and liked it a lot. He realised that if this is kissing he could imagine why grown ups liked to do this so much. It felt good to be so close to Harry which is so intimate. He started to smile and also Harry did. Louis didn't want it to stop but Harry backed away. He missed it already

"I, eh, I've got to go to the bathroom." Harry muttered and ran away. 

Louis felt confused. He liked a kiss from a boy! How could he like that?! Girls are the ones he should like kissing not boys. It felt really amazing though and wished to it again as soon as possible. Harry's lips were so soft and nice.

Harry came back and grabbed the telescope. "Want to watch now?" he asked.

Harry acted like nothing happened which Louis didn't like at all. However, he also choose to act like that and started to watch the stars with him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About louis' struggeling sorry if you're uncomfortable with his disgust for gay people in this chapter. I don't feel like that towards LGBTQTA+ people (kinda strange if I did feel the same since shipping Larry is a gay ship XD) But I wanted to make this clear.
> 
> Have fun reading :)

The Monday day Harry wasn't at school the first period. Maybe the teacher he had that hour was sick. Whatever the reason was Louis was happy that he wasn't there. He needed time to be alone. Well, not really alone, just away from Harry even after a whole weekend not talking. Everything was complicated and Louis had no idea how to act. He hated it, normally he was confident and he knew exactly what to do.

"Hi." Louis quickly turned around to see who said that to him. He saw the boy from the bus standing there. He so did not want to deal with him. He had a lot on his mind already and a annoying boy who probably wants to be his friend is not something he wanted to think about.

"What?" he said annoyed. Could this boy just go away already?

"Sorry to bother you but can you show me the way to this class?" The boy pointed to a class on his class schedule. Shit, it was Geography which Louis also had this hour. 

"Yeah fine." He grabbed his backpack and walked away not even caring to look back to see if the boy was following him. Soon they were at the class and Louis sat down. The boy took the seat next to him.

"Louis why is this boy sitting next to you. We sit together with geography you know that right?" Zayn walked in and didn't like this mystery boy sitting next to him obviously. Louis and Zayn always sat together this class since Harry didn't had this subject. Zayn was one of his best friends but wasn't as close as Harry. Nobody ever would now Louis thought of it. They had something special.

"S-s-sorry" the boy stuttered and stood up. The boy walked away and sat somewhere else next to a girl who was apparently interested in him because he's the 'new boy'.

"Who the hell is that boy mate?" Zayn asked him. 

"I don't have an idea. He sat next to me in the bus yesterday. And a few minutes ago he asked me the way to this class." He answered Zayn's question. "Do you know him?"

"How the hell would I know that? You met him, I didn't." Zayn sat down in the chair where the boy sat before.

"Yeah, true." Louis said. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"What? You don't know where he is, that has like never happened before." Zayn clearly was a bit shocked that Louis didn't knew where Harry was. However, he had every reason to. They always knew where the other was and if they didn't have the class together they were texting all the time during it.

"I know it never has, but that's not what I asked. Do you know where he is?" Louis did miss Harry. It felt really empty without him. He was still happy that he wasn't here, it would have been too awkward.

"Actually I do know, he's sick at home, puking and stuff. Strange that he hasn't told you. Is there something wrong between you guys?" Zayn replied. Louis felt horrible knowing his friend was sick and he wasn't there to help him. Not that he thought it was his fault though. Harry hadn't contacted him. Harry should have done that. He didn't knew how to answer Zayn's last question. Maybe honesty was the best option, maybe Zayn even could help him out.

"There is something wrong. No not really, but like something happened. And now things are all awkward and we haven't talked this whole weekend." Louis sighed after saying this. He did miss Harry more that he wanted to admit.

"Wow what happened? Something really-" Zayn said. I poked him with my arm hoping he would stop. At the exact moment the teacher stopped talking. When did she start? Louis hadn't noticed that the lesson started, but when she stopped talking he noticed that luckily. Zayn did but the teacher still had heard them talking."Gentlemen, no talking in my class please. I need you to focus if you both want to pass this year," the teacher spoke to them firmly. She looked angry but luckily she's young and not that grumpy yet so didn't sent them out.

"Yes madam." Zayn muttered and took out his books and put them on his table. Louis however, didn't want to and just faked paying attention. He only paid attention in classes to make his mum and Harry happy. Without Harry at school it didn't make any sense for him anymore to pay attention.

 

***

 

The bus ride was awfully silent and lonely. The stupid boy sat next to Louis but he ignored him totally. He wanted to cry. He felt alone, angry and confused and that he thought was just horrible. If he would do what he really wanted he would ran to Harry's house, get inside and kiss him. He knew though he shouldn't. First he mustn't like that, kissing boys, it's wrong and disgusting. Secondly it's weird to randomly kiss somebody, even a girl. And third he hasn't spoken to Harry for three days now, after such a long time you don't start the conversation again with a kiss.

The bus was at his stop and he got out. The walk home was luckily not that lonely because he had to walk this every day alone. First the street with way too many trees at both sides. To the left at the end where everyone thinks it's beautiful to have everything exactly the same. The same shape of the house, the same garden. Even the curtains are the same so when they're closed they look even more like each other. Halfway down this street he turned right and he only had to walk past 3 more houses before his stood there. It wasn't a big house or anything great but he loved it. It was home and that's all what mattered to him.

"Hey darling, how was school?" his mother asked when he walked in. She was making the dinner while like it seemed talking to Lottie.

"Fine mum. I'm going upstairs alright?" Louis didn't want to talk about his day and think about it again. He wanted to be alone as soon as possible.

"That's fine dear, come downstairs around 6 o'clock. Diner is ready at that time." He nodded and went upstairs.

He dropped his stuff besides his bookshelf and went to lie on his bed. He tried to keep in his tears but he couldn't. Today was just exhausting and too much to handle. He wanted to talk to Harry so badly but didn't knew what to do. He could call him but that way he could hear he cried. Besides that, he doesn't know what to say. He could say sorry but for what? Maybe kissing horribly. Maybe that's the thing why Harry isn't talking to him. He is a horrible kisser! This made Louis cry even more. He lost his best friend and is a horrible kisser! He turned around an hid his face in his pillow. Not that anyone saw him but he didn't want to even see himself. He was a crybaby and he hated it.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Louis quickly stood up and looked at his mirror to see how he looked. Himself he thought he looked horrible and he started to panic. How was he ever going to cover this?! He grabbed a towel and dried his face. That looked a bit better already but his eyes were still very red.

The person knocked again. Louis didn't think about it anymore and walked to the door to open it. It was strange that somebody knocked. His mum and sisters just walked in so did Harry. He opened the door to see Harry standing there. Now things are really wrong the thought, he knocked!

"Sorry to bother you Louis, but can I come in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure." He didn't know what to say. He never asked if he could come in. He just did, they were best friends after all. Harry went to sit on his bed and so did Louis, not having any other place to sit together. 

"I wanted to talk about something," Harry said. Louis didn't knew what to do. He was scared Harry maybe hated him or something worse. Harry sounded so serious!

"About the kiss, I think it's better that we just all forget that happened," Harry suggested. Louis was relieved that it's only this. He did want to forget about it badly. It made their friendship complicated and he didn't want that.

"Okay," he simply answered Harry. He was happy Harry was here but he was still a bit mad that Harry hadn't said a thing about him being sick or whatever his excuse was for not being in school.

"And I'm sorry for not being at school. I was sick and I should have told you." Now that Harry had apologized Louis could forgive him. He still didn't like it but he couldn't be mad forever. He missed his best friend after all.

"You should have but it's alright." He hugged Harry to show him it was fine and he shouldn't worry about it anymore, knowing Harry was a big worrier.

"But never stop talking to me for such a long time again, alright?" Louis said jokingly. 

"Of course Lou," Harry answered and started to lough. Louis suddenly stood up remembering the new space magazine always came in on Monday.

"Harry the space magazine should be here! Let's go downstairs to get it and then read it together!" Louis had forgotten about it all already. Just for this moment though because that night

  
***

 

Louis did thought he could forget about it but sadly he couldn't. That night he thought of the kiss again and how amazing it felt. He felt warm and mostly close to Harry. The cuddles with Harry were amazing but kissing, that was something amazing and new. He wanted to do it badly again. He knew that wasn't possible, to kiss Harry again. They said they would forget about it so he couldn't ask it. 

Why did he even liked it. It was Harry, his best friend. It's not like he liked his best friend more than just a friend. They've been friends for years and are the best of best friends. But maybe he liked Harry? He didn't knew what to think. He found it confusing and felt frustrated not knowing how to handle this. He felt frustrated a lot the last few days and he didn't like it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I choose to include Zayn and yes I totally did. 
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say I just hope you'll like it :)

Louis woke up by a text form Harry.

 **Harry:**   _My mum will bring me to school since I have to be earlier today. Do you want to ride with us? :)_

 **You:**   _Yeah sure, how late will you be here?_

 **Harry:**   _Around ten to eight probably. :)_

He looked at the clock and saw that is was half past 7 already and he only had 20 minutes left. He stood up quickly and grabbed his clothes while rushing to the bathroom. He undressed and went to shower. He used his favourite coconut shower cream. His sisters thought it was feminine of him to even like products like that. He didn't care about that, he loved it too much to stop using it to be more masculine. The smell would linger on his skin all day which he liked the most.

He stepped out of the shower and dressed himself. He went for everything simple with a black t-shirt. He had a bright personality but liked his clothes rather normally. Downstairs he ate a toasted sandwich and a egg. He loved this simple but delicious breakfast. 

"Louis why are you in such a hurry?" his mum asked him when she came downstairs.

"Harry's picking me up," Louis answered while shoving a bit of the roasted sandwich inside his mouth. 

"That's great dear. How late will his mum get here?" She sat down next to him and made some food for herself.

"Ten to eight," he answered. 

"Well you would better hurry then." Louis walked upstairs and grabbed his back which he sadly still needed to pack. When he was done he shouted a quick goodbye and went outside. Harry was there already and Louis hopped inside beside him in the car. 

 

***

 

"Hey Hazza," he greeted Harry.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Harry answered.

"Yeah pretty good," he lied. After all the thinking when he fall asleep the sleeping itself wasn't great either.

"I didn't though, was way too nervous," Harry admitted.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Well, the teacher asked me for help Friday which included me needing to be early at school today. She's having a poet competition and she want's me to organize it." Harry did sound a bit nervous, which was very logical though.

"Sounds cool Harry." Louis smiled at Harry being genuinely happy for him. He wasn't a big poet lover except for the ones Harry wrote. They were so deep and meaningful. He was always amazed by the fact that such great things could come from that boy.

"Really you think so? Thank you Louis!" While not being able to move a lot because of the seat belt Harry attacked him with a hug. Louis returned the hug happily. He found it nice to be close to him again.

"Of course I do silly!" Louis answered when they had stopped hugging.

"We're here boys. Now hurry up, you don't want to be late," Harry's mother Anne said. The boys got out of the car and walked into the school building. Right before they entered Harry quickly turned around and waved a quick at his mother before she drove away.

They walked to their lockers first. Louis was to lazy to get and change his books a lot of times but his jacket he always put in there. He was too lazy to carry it around all the time.

"Where to now Harry?" he asked his friend not having an idea where Harry had to be.

"You want to come with me?" Harry asked a bit amazed. Harry always seemed so happy and grateful as soon as Louis did something for him. Even when like this it wasn't much at all.

"Yeah, I do want to actually," he answered.

"Yay, Follow me!" Harry said and walked away for Louis to follow. They went into a English classroom where a teacher and some other students were already waiting. Sadly for Louis, that annoying boy was there sitting with them.

"Hello Harry. Thank you for coming, who did you bring with you?" the teacher asked.

"Hi, I'm Louis. I'm not going to participate though, I just came here for Harry," Louis answered her.

"That's fine as long if you don't interrupt us," the teacher said.

Louis didn't pay attention to what happened next. They went to sit down and after that there was only talk about poems. Who to invite to come and who was going to present his poem, not interesting at all. The noticed though that that annoying boy was talking a lot. Mostly suggesting idea's to sound smart of course. However, when Harry talked were the only times he listened. He loved his voice too much to not listen. He didn't like that he loved his voice. It was girly to think that a voice is girly. The little meeting ended with every one of them handing in a poem to the teacher so she could see if they were good enough to be standing on the stage.

They group all stood up and were done talking. Louis got up from his chair along with them and walked with Harry to their next lesson.

 

***

 

Harry came home with Louis straight from school. Harry's mother had to work late every Tuesday and his mother didn't like that he would be alone for such a long time. Besides that, Louis and Harry both didn't mind that they even had more time to spend together. 

When they got upstairs after school they sat together on the bed.

"Want to play monopoly?" Louis asked. It is a classic game and most children of their age would never wanted to play that together. However, they loved to play it. Even if it took so many ours they couldn't finish in one day. If Harry came over the next day they would happily continue.

"Yeah sure!" Harry answered. Louis got up and grabbed the game from a cabinet in his room. Harry always wanted to be the horse and Louis wanted the shoe.

"This time I'm going to win though, " Harry said jokingly but still hoping he would win.

"No you're not. I'm the champion of this game and nobody can beat me!" Louis said full of laughter. 

"You wish! I'm going to win now!" tried Harry to convince Louis. 

"You liar, I will! And if you don't believe me, I'll have to tickle you!" Louis started to crawl over on the bed towards Harry for him to be able to tickle him. 

"No, please No! Don't do this Louis!" Harry yelled trying to stop him. However Louis kept getting closer. Harry tried to push him away but being too weak because of his laughing he couldn't do anything.

Louis started to tickle Harry who laughed very loud. Louis didn't stop himself either form laughing after Harry. Harry tried to defend himself by tickling back, which luckily for he succeeded in. 

In the end they both were a big laughing mess without even having started the game. Sadly, Louis' mother called them to come downstairs for dinner.

 

*** 

 

Time flew by and it the the poet competition was this Monday already, which meant that only this sunday was left. Harry has said that he was working on something really special and he didn't want Louis to know. Obviously because of that Louis tries his best to get Harry to show it to him. It didn't work though.

Later that day when he lied in his bed the thought of the kiss again. He tried to push it away from his thoughts like he did all the other times but he just couldn't. He didn't know what to do. Without anyone to talk about it, it was only harder for him. He had admitted to himself that he liked the kiss. It felt good and special and for him he couldn't deny that. He mostly felt happy during it. A different kind of happy. He had felt happy loads of times before, he just couldn't really describe for himself how it felt. It was a feeling which he didn't want to let go.

However, all these thoughts were thoughts Louis didn't want to have. Because if he looked honestly at his feelings and somebody else would have told him he or she had these feelings he would definitively say that person had a crush. It wasn't possible for him to have a crush on Harry. They have been friends for their whole life! That just couldn't change after such a simple kiss.

Besides that, he didn't even want to have a crush on Harry. It would make things complicated and awkward. He didn't have to imagine how that would be because it had happened already. After the kiss it was awkward and it did went complicated between them. They didn't talk for three days, which he thought was something rather big. Louis didn't want that to ever happen again. And if Harry didn't like him back he wouldn't ever want to stay friends with some freak who likes him. With the chance of Harry not liking him that big, Louis was sure he could never tell Harry this.

Louis wished that is all just could go away. That it it never happened so he didn't have to worry and think about his feelings so much. On the other side the kiss was something he would never want to forget.

Finding a solution to all this was something impossible for Louis. The only thing he could come up with was kissing Harry. This way at least he could sort out his feelings. Harry probably wouldn't want to do that considering he wanted to forget it all. Maybe he should still ask to kiss him though. It would help him to get his feeling cleared up. However, if he said yes it would make things awkward again. But if he says no he would ask why and what of answer could he give on that question?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like this chapter a lot and I hope you liked it the same


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pool I will be talking about is a real one where I always go swimming if I go with friends.  
> My tumblr is liefsxvivo.tumblr.com and I would love it if you follow me. If you don't want to don't feel obligated of course.  
> This is a long chapter and I hope you won't mind. Or even like it :)  
> xx

It was weekend which Louis loved like all the kids his age. The main reason he liked it was that he was able to sleep in for two mornings. However, Louis couldn't do that today. Harry had invited Louis to come swimming with him in this awesome pool. It had several slides and in the main pool there they made waves four times an hour. Those waves made it feel like Louis was swimming in the ocean.

When Louis came downstairs to eat only Lottie was sitting there making some cereal for herself. Lottie was the only one in their family who enjoyed being u pearly. She always made her homework after her breakfast. This way she could do everything she pleased to do that afternoon. Louis had to admit it was smart although he would never do it himself.

"Morning Lottie," Louis said to her when e went to stand next to her to make some cereal for himself. He poured loads of sugar in it, the sweeter the better.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" she asked him, not totally speaking clearly since her mouth was full.

"I'm going swimming with Harry today. I have to be early there," he answered her.

"Have fun there." She went to sit in front of the TV while eating er breakfast. Louis followed her since he obviously liked that better.

"Thanks," he answered her when he sat down. They ate their cereals quietly while watching. 

After a few minuted their mother came down who didn't like seeing her kids eating on the couch. She said something about it but didn't mention it any more. She actually went to sit there with them. This made Louis and Lottie chuckle a bit.

"Are you almost done?" his mother asked. "We have to go soon."

Louis was ready and got up to put his stuff in the sink. They left a few a few minutes later.

 

***

 

When he got there Harry was already waiting there with two other boys. 

"Hey Louis, this is Liam and that is Niall. They are the boys I told you I also invited," Harry said. Louis was fine with other boys being there but this not Liam boy. Liam was the annoying boy he was talking about the last few weeks. He didn't want to have him here at all. However, Niall seemed like a nice boy and very laid back.

"Yeah fine," Louis scuffed. They had also invited Zayn but he wasn't there yet. He never was the one to come early.

When Zayn got there they went inside and dressed quickly. 

When they were done Louis shouted: "The last one in the pool is a loser!" Because he shouted it he already started running and was the first to get into the water. He hoped that Liam would be less so that he 'jockingly' could call him a loser.Harry ended up last with Zayn second Niall third and Liam forth. Louis didn't want any of the boys calling Harry a loser and he tried to cover it as quickly as possible..

"Okay but I'm the loser alright? Harry is way to cool to be a loser." Louis tried to save Harry from being called this way mostly because he knew how much Harry actually hated somebody saying those words to him. Even when it was just as a joke Harry still took the words personal very easily. Louis did not ever want Harry to feel insulted if the indirect reason was Louis. He couldn't do that to Harry.

All the boys looked a bit shocked to how defensive Louis reacted. Especially since it was his idea. 

"Eh, let's go to that slide alright?" Louis said trying to cover up his maybe too obvious action of affection.

"YES WE WILL!" Niall shouted. Niall was nice but very loud. But what Louis liked is that he already saw that you could have a lot of fun with him.

"Boys, don't run please. You will fall!" Liam said when they ran away. How old is this boy Louis thought. He is warning us! It's like he's a grown up without the age.

Louis run even harder now. What he didn't intent to do he slipped and fell. Right on his elbow which hurt a lot. Liam was worried but had a face which said I told you so. Harry was the first sitting next to him.

"You fine?" he asked worried. He touched the elbow to see if anything was wrong but Louis pulled it back after a millisecond. It hurt!

"Harry please no, don't touch me. It hurts," Louis said. 

"You aren't fine are you?" Harry said this but in a tone which only meant he thought Louis definitely was hurt badly.

"No Harry, don't worry. I'm fine, just fell." Louis stood up. "Look, I'm standing, nothing wrong."

"You sure?" Zayn said.

"Yeah, I am. Lets go down the slide now!" Louis said and went to walk to the slide again. The others followed him and went up the stairs for the slide. The slide was fun and very wild. He heard Harry screaming after him. They were best friends but at the same time opposites of loads of different things. Louis liked scary and wild things, like this slide. While Harry would rather not do these kind of things. They balance each other out, Louis made Harry get out of his comfort zone and Harry made Louis less wild so others, especially the grown ups, liked him a bit more.

"And now what?" Zayn said after they went down the slide.

"Well, there is this bubble bath which I would love to chill in. You guys fine with that?" Niall suggested.

"Yeah fine," Harry said. The other boys nodded and they followed Niall. Hoping that at least he would know where it was. They ended up walking around for five minutes because Niall didn't know where it was. They found it eventually and the time looking was really worth it. 

Louis sat next to Harry and on his left side sat Zayn. They talked and had a lot of fun.

They went after that a couple of times in the slide and had a water fitght. It was a great day.

 

***

 

Now Harry and Louis were in Harry's room. The other boys went home after the swimming but they didn't want to be separated yet. Louis was laying on Harry's bed while Harry sat on one of his chairs. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked him after Louis had been silent for a few minutes. That was something which not many times happened so logically Harry noticed this.

"I... I" Louis couldn't say what he wanted to say. He was nervous and he could feel it through his body. He didn't even know what to say though. Hey I know it's weird but I want to kiss you would be way too strange.

"Louis, what is wrong? You always know what to say." Harry walked up to Louis and laid next to him. When Harry saw how much he struggled with this Harry hugged him.

"I want to ask you something and I don't know if you're okay with it." He said it way too fast for his feeling but he hoped Harry understood. He definitely didn't want to say that again.

"What do you wan't to ask? Is it something important? You know you can tell me anything." Harry hoped he could comfort Louis a bit but it didn't really help. Louis could be comforted but only this one time not by Harry. With every word Harry said he would think about what he was about to say. It was all a bit too much for him at the moment and he dropped one single tear.

Harry brushed it away not liking it at all that his best friend had to cry about something that important he was going to say to him. He didn't quite understand though how Louis could be this nervous. They were open about everything and were never ashamed to tell something each other.

"Can we kiss again?" Louis asked. "I just want to be ready and I don't know what to do if it ever happens yet and I don't want to be a loser and I don't know why but I am one now so could you help me if you don't want it's fine sorry if you don't," he rambled.

"Sure Louis, stop rambling. If you want to practice I understand and I'm fine with it. I actually felt a bit unsure about it all myself so I'm happy if we could practice again." Louis didn't expect this answer at all. Harry actually wanted it!

"Yeah?" Louis questioned, really wanting to be sure.

"Yes Louis," Harry said. 

They sat up to be in a more comfortable position to kiss. This time Louis leaded in and he was fully aware what was happening.

He was going to kiss Harry. Finally he would have an answer to the question if he liked Harry. If he did like the kiss as much as the first time and he felt the butterflies again he couldn't change it that he liked Harry. He still didn't like the fact that he maybe did like him but that it would clear out his feelings meant a lot to Louis.

Their lips touched and Harry laid his hand on Louis' shoulder and Louis did the same. They slowly moved their lips against each other. And yes, the amazing feeling came back. It felt like he and Harry were the only one on earth and that it was just them forever. Harry's lips were the softest things Louis had ever touched. They were just how Louis would want to have it. They didn't include any tongue. Partly because they didn't discuss it, Louis thought it would be too soon and they just didn't. Louis thought that he probably would like this better. From the stories that he has heard he knew it was always very sexual. Louis didn't want to do anything sexual yet with Harry. All these thoughts were going though his mind. Louis tried to push them away because that were not the things he wanted to think about right now. As soon as they were away all he could think about was HarryHarryHarry constantly repeating in his mind. He changed the place of his hand to Harry's face, wanting to feel closer to him.

The kiss was absolutely perfect. Harry parted away which Louis didn't like. He looked at Harry and saw that he smiled. This made Louis smile also because at least it meant that Harry did enjoy it a bit.

"And? You think you have practiced enough now?" Harry asked. Shit, Louis thought. He had totally forgotten he told that lie to Harry to get him to kiss him.

"Probably yes," he answered.

"Well, do you want to hear my poem for the competition tomorrow?" Harry asked. Louis didn't want to change subjects so soon but he didn't knew what to say else. He wanted to talk about the kiss but for Harry it wasn't a kiss, it was a practice kiss which is very different. 

"Sure!" Louis said trying to sound as normal as possible. Harry stood up and grabbed a paper that was lying on his desk.

_"Without you I'm lost in the sea._

_I would wander around without knowing were to be._

_Without you I'm lost on the land._

_I would wander around without holding your hand._

_Living while being not with you is not for me._

_I just want you for me while you do agree._

_Living while being far away alone from you._

_Is something I never hope to do."_

This poem was perfect Louis thought, just like everything else Harry made. But he couldn't help but wonder that this clearly sounded as a poem a poet would write if this person was in love. And as far Louis knew Harry didn't like anyone at this moment.

"Harry, why is this a love poem. I do love it very very very much and it's so amazing. It really touched me. But do you like anyone? Is that person the reason you wrote this?" Louis asked. Secretly Louis hoped it was him. This way things would end like a happy ending.

"No I don't like anyone at the moment. It came into my mind and had to write it down. But it wasn't for someone special," Harry said.

Louis felt a bit devastated. It was sure now Harry didn't like him. He was able to sort out his feelings. He was almost for 100% sure he had a crush on this boy and if he had to admit he was very cuddely with him and cared loads for him than he ever did for others. But these feelings, Harry didn't have them. Louis felt like his world was falling apart and he couldn't have felt worse at that moment.

"Sorry. That's not true," Harry said. "I do like someone but I'm too afraid to say that."

"What? Who is it? We're always so honest, right?" Louis hoped it would be him but he didn't think it actually was a possibility.

"I, I can't say Louis. I just can't. You'll hate me."

"I'll never hate you. Really Harry, I never will."

"Okay, eehh, well... I do like you Louis. And I know it's weird and maybe I shouldn't have said this and it's not normal and I know I shouldn't like boys it's just that you're perfect and I can't stop myself from loving you and you..." Harry said rambling.

While Louis was listening he couldn't believe what he heard. HARRY LIKED HIM BACK! So this meant they could be together and with realizing this he also realized that he could kiss Harry now. The thing he has been wanting to do every day so so much. He stopped Harry in his talking and went up to kiss him.

Harry immediately threw his arms around Louis when he felt Louis' lips on his. Louis did the same loving to be close to Harry now he finally could. The kiss was amazing. He finally was able to put all his emotions in it and it was the best Louis had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to random A Day To Remember songs while writing this. Idk if any of you wanted to know this.  
> I wrote the poem myself so yeah idk lol  
> I choose this name for the book because it were the first words said on the moon and the boys love space. I just liked it :) Found it on this site [link](http://www.spaceanswers.com/space-exploration/20-inspirational-space-quotes-you-need-to-know/)  
> Hope you liked this chapter and my story. Sorry for the shortness. I didn't have a lot of time.  
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> I never kissed while liking it (did kiss but I'm thinking now not sure though that I'm asexual. My reasons behind it are private so yeah lol) so I don't know how to write it correctly. If my attempt sucks I'm sorry for it.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
